Packaging for consumer goods, such as window hardware, often contain a large number of packaging components. A typical package, for example, may contain as many as fifteen different components such as foam, cardboard, and plastic materials. Such packages produce an excessive amount of waste and can have a negative impact on the environment. In addition, packages with a large number of components can be difficult to open and the contents of the packages can be difficult to retrieve.